X-Men: Evolution: The Age of Apocalypse
by Nightcrawler ZERO
Summary: The Evolution Version of the biggest X-Over of All Time!


**X-Men: Evolution:**

The Age of Apocalypse 

****

**Chapter 1:**

Everything Changes Time 

            The X-Men's SR-77 Blackbird raced across the sky. It's nine extraordinary passengers race toward Israel's Negev Dessert, where the Israeli Army was approaching a large, black dome.

            In the back of the jet, Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, was preparing for the mission. It had been a year since they met David Haller, also known as Legion. He was the son of Professor Charles Xavier and a woman named Gabrielle Haller. He had suffered from acute schizophrenia, causing his mind to split into several dangerously unpredictable personalities. Now, however, the threat was much greater. David's mind was one again, and as where his powers. But what was he planning in the desert? Whatever it was, only the X-Men could stand in his way.

            Storm touched the Blackbird down, and out stepped the X-Men. Cyclops, whose eyes fired destructive optic blasts. Jean Grey, a telepathic telekinetic. Nightcrawler, a teleporter with the appearance of a demon. Shadowcat, a bubbly 14-year old who could walk through walls. Spyke, a street-smart skater with rapidly growing bones. Rogue, whose touch stole the powers and memories of others. The Beast, whose brilliant mind was trapped in the body of an ape-man. Wolverine, the mysterious Canadian with retractable claws. And finally, Storm, the windrider and mistress of the elements.

             These nine X-men walked of the improvised landing site to a tent, where government officials were consulting with the boy's mother.

            "Mrs. Haller? Is there anything we can do?"

            "Yes- thank you for coming, Storm."

            A middle aged, balding man spoke up. "We're glad you've come."

            "Yeah, I bet. Looks like the kid here's managed to spook you guys into working alongside the PLO!"

            "In times like these, Wolverine, we'll take any help we can get. We've already lost ten tanks and eight fighter jets. They get near that thing, and the kid just blows them up!"

            "And you want us ton go in there?" Nightcrawler said, gasping with shock.

            "The boy trusts you. That'll at least get you inside. As for what happens after that, well, that's up to you."

            "All right then!"  Cyclops said. "X-Men- follow me!" 

            The X-men walk toward the black dome, and slowly crossed into it. When they reached the other side, however, things were infinitely worse. David was hovering at the peak of the dome, calling on a myriad of primal energies. Whatever he was doing, it was going to be big.

            "David! David Haller! We need to talk to you!" If Legion heard Storm above the roar of the flowing power, he made no indication of it. "David! What are you doing up there! It's no use, the boy doesn't hear me."

            "Hear you? Oh, I hear you perfectly fine, Ororo. I'm just not listening."

            "David! This is not a game! People's lives are at stake!"

            "A game, Ororo, I'll tell you about games. Every day you X-Men go of and play super-hero. Every day you save lives, preserve freedom, but at the end of the day, the world still despises you. They wish you dead. The time for games is over. It's time I solidified my father's dream!"

            "What do you mean solidify-" But before Beast could finish, Legion had vanished, and the X-Men stood alone in the Negev

***

.

            Ten years prior, two men met in an old Mansion in Bayville, New York. Charles Xavier was working hard to make things comfortable for his guest, Eric Lensherr. Today they were going to finish their greatest project. Today they would test Cerebro. 

            The doorbell rang, and Charles ran to open the door. 

            "Good afternoon, Eric!" Eric Lensherr removed his hat.

            "I've been thinking, Charles. What shall we do with Cerebro?"

            "Why, we'll find others like us, and teach them to use their powers. To use them as part of society."

            "You're an idealist, Charles. Does the word 'Auswitz' hold any meaning to you?"

            "That was a long time ago, Eric. Man has evolved since then."

            "Yes, some of us have, haven't we? But what about those who haven't? Where is their place in the world?"

            Before Charles could answer this, the air cracked, and out of the air stepped David Haller. His eyes were cold with vengeance as he moved toward Eric. He grabbed him by the collar, and formed a fist of psychic energy.

            "Goodbye Eric Magnus Lenherr. I hope that in death you'll find the peace you've been missing in life!"

            But before Legion's blade could end Eric's life, Charles through himself before it. Legion's face twisted in horror.

            "NO!!!!!!!!!" And with that, he was severed from the timestream, thrown of to somewhere in spacetime.

            Eric sat, cradling the body of his dying friend. Charles would not make it.

            "Eric…… don't lose hope….."

            Charles Xavier's eyes closed, and he passed from this world forever.

******

            Irene Adler awoke in a cold sweat. Ten years ago, Time had gone mad. She awoke in Apocalypse's slave pens.

Well, that was the first Chapter. What do you think? Next chapter, things get interesting…………….


End file.
